We've turned a page
by Beauties Who Dance
Summary: What if Tris didn't die? Could FourTris live on forever? What would happen to the Bureau and Chicago? This fanfiction is full of your favorite ship, FourTris, and much much more. (book better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to write a Divergent fanfiction, and the chapters will be very much longer, and updates will come 1-2 times a week, because I WILL NOT be posting this on Instagram as well. So, if you could write a review on it that would be awesome! Oh, and this contains some Allegiant spoilers. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY! **

Tris's POV:

Pain screeches through my body. Tension builds up in every muscle, wanting to break free. The last thing I remember was being shot by David in the room beyond the death serum. And I certainly remember shutting off its effects. The one question I'm asking myself is: _How the hell did I survive the death serum?_ I must be resistant to the lot of the serums, unlike most Divergents.

Tobias steadies his way into my room and mutters, "Thank God you're okay." He strokes my hand, his gray eyes piercing into mine.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Are you serious? You're asking about me when you were shot, _twice_, and almost didn't survive a room full of death serum. The real question is: Are you okay? And I want your real answer."

"Well, if you want a real answer, then no. My arm hurts, my neck aches, my back feels like it's about to snap in two, and my legs are numb. Otherwise, yeah, I'm pretty good."

Tobias laughs and mutters, "Would this make you feel better?" Then, he leans in, and presses his lips to mine, gently.

I pull away just long enough to whisper back, "It always does." He pulls himself closer, but is careful of my wounds. He kisses my lips then moves on down to my throat, and to my tattoos, and around to my neck. Every time his lips touch a part of me, I shiver, electricity brewing at his touch.

Tobias pushes himself away from me to say, "Why did you go into that room?"

To be completely honest, I really have no idea why. Why did I sacrifice myself when I could sacrifice someone who wanted to die, who wanted to rid of his guilt and "repay" me. I decide to answer with, "I guess the Abnegation in me reminded me that I loved Caleb and didn't want him to die."

He grins back, and brushes his lips lightly to mine. "I'll be back later. Got to go help out with the brainless Bureau people."

I flash him a smile, and wave goodbye. With a tingling feeling left all over me, I ponder on why I went in instead of Caleb. I know that I don't want to die, but did I just feel like I could defy everything? Like I could just ignore the fact that you don't even need to drink death serum to be dead, let alone go into a room with pounds of it, and have no protection. But then it hit's me. Once somebody told me that you sacrifice yourself for people you truly love. That's what my mother and father did. They sacrifice themselves for me, because they loved me, and didn't want me to die. And, obviously, I haven't yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the super short first chapter! Please review! Love you all!**

Tris's POV:

Tobias doesn't return for the longest amount of time, and I get very bored with myself. I think about all sorts of different topics until my head hurts. And I stared at the ceiling until my vision was blurred with tears from straining my eyes. My body hurts less, but my neck and right side still ache with miles worth of pain.

After what seems like hours, Tobias strolls into my room with a look of panic painted on his face. "What's wrong?" I immediately ask, afraid to hear the answer.

"Should I start from the beginning?" he replies. I nod in agreement. Tobias kneels down to my bedside and whispers, "But first." Then, he pulls my face closer to his and wisps his lips against mine, just long enough to send a shiver down my back.

"Really, what's wrong?"

"It's the city, Peter," he takes a slight pause before his next answer. "And Uriah."

"Wait, what? What about the city."

"The Allegiant. They're having weapon raids, and about to start a war with the factionless. Since my parents are on different sides, I was going to erase one of their memories, you knew that." I nod, worry filling in every pore of my face. "And I chose to give it to Evelyn. Well, I gave her a choice. Stay here and fight and lose me forever, or take it and form a closer bond between us. She chose me."

"So, what's concerning you?"

"You didn't let me finish. She wanted to talk to Marcus about a compromise. She said that she would lay down her weapons and leave the city and not return. And his side of the agreement would be for him to not take control of the city, or attack it, and let people live and be who they want to be."

"What did he say?" I ask, eager for more information.

"Marcus said no. But, then Johanna stepped down and said that _she_ was the rightful leader of the Allegiant and that _she _makes the decisions. And Johanna agreed to the compromise."

"Wait, the Johanna. _The leader of Amity?_"

"Yep. It's surprising, right?"

"Very. Is that the last of the city problems?"

Tobias nods, and continues on with Peter, "Peter, he doesn't quite know who he is."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"He drank the memory serum. Wanted to be a different person, I guess."

I pit forms in my stomach. What exactly happened to Uriah? Did he die? Tears spring to my eyes at the thought. Tobias starts kissing me again, comforting me for what he's about to say next. I pull away and mutter, "What happened to Uriah?"

"He won't wake up. Ever." Now the formed tears in my eyes roll down my cheeks, and Tobias wipes them away. "Zeke and his mom know and they came here. They're actually with him right now. And one last important detail, he's being unplugged tomorrow."

The way he said 'unplugged' makes me want to curl up into a little ball and cry. Cry that I couldn't convince Tobias not to help Nita. And cry just because I need to. Tobias sees my pain once more, and comforts it. Not just by kissing me, but by talking to me and making me feel like this will all be over. And I know it will, at least someday.

Tobias stays with me all night, and he falls asleep with his neck dangling over the side of the chair next to my bed. I wake up, and rub my fists against my eyes and look over my shoulder to Tobias. I grasp his hand and press my lips to it, softly. His eyes flutter open, and he manages to grin, while I keep my lips firmly on his hand.

Tobias sits up in his chair and plants a small token of his affection on my forehead. He says, "How do you feel?"

"Better. Now only the places I got shot hurt. You must be sore from sleeping in that chair all night."

He looks at me and whispers, "It was worth it. Do you think you'll be out by tomorrow?"

"Maybe. At least I hope to be." His gray eyes seep into mine, creating a movement of music soar through my veins.

"I wish I could stay, but I need to take care of some issues. I promise I'll be back tonight."

Then it hits me. Uriah's "event" is tonight. I give him a slight nod, and he leaves. With a mountain of tears welling in my eyes, I sit back into my bed, and heave out a sigh. What did Uriah do to deserve this? The only thing I can think of is making people laugh uncontrollably. Otherwise, he is a sunshine of a soul. Before I can try to stifle them, the mountain of tears crumbles down my cheeks.

Tobias comes to take me to Uriah's "event" a few hours after he left. He guides me down several hallways, his strong arm steadying me. Once we get to Uriah's room, I see multiple more bodies circling around his bed. Uriah looks so peaceful, the beeps of his heart monitor blocking out the screaming inside my head.

Zeke and his mother stand at Uriah's side with a river of tears flowing down their cheeks. The doctor talks for a little while, then he works on his breathing machine. And suddenly, the line on Uriah's monitor forms a thin, straight line.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias's POV:

I guide Tris back down to her room in the hospital, keeping an arm on her to prevent her from falling over. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, wanting to confirm that she'll sleep tonight.

"Honestly, Tobias, I'm really not okay."

"What can I do about that?"

"Get me out of this hell of a hospital. I swear I could die from being bored to death," she jokes.

"I could make that happen," I state. Tris looks back at me with stun sprayed in every pore of her face.

"How?"

"Tell them that you're alright, and you'll be spending your days with me."

She looks back at me and grins. "That could work." Tris straightens up, gaining an inch or so on her small, but muscular, body.

Once we reach Tris's room, I spot her doctor standing over her bed, his face red from anger. "Where have you been?!" he exclaims.

Tris glances over at me, panic in her eyes. "Just to let you know, Tris is ready to leave. She's no longer numb, and the pain has stopped to a bare minimum. She will be living with me."

The doctor gives Tris a fearsome stare and replies, "If she's alright, then I guess that would be fine. You go on ahead, and I'll sign her out."

Tris and I give our thanks as we head out the door. She doesn't speak until we get to my apartment. "Is anything wrong?" I ask.

"No, I just feel like there's this…tension between us. I don't know, maybe I'm just being crazy."

"Maybe, but if you aren't, I just want to make sure." And with that, I tug her in close and press my lips against hers, and wrap my hand around her waist. She shivers, and then runs her hand through my buzzed-cut Abnegation hair, and I do the same to her. It feels like her body is getting warmer and warmer with every second that passes. Running my hand up and down her back, I lead her over to the couch, and she pulls back.

Tris whispers, "Tobias, I love you. I love you so much."

I flash her a smile. "Good, because I don't think I've loved _anything_ more than I love you." She pulls me back in, and I willingly accept her gesture. Tris starts to ease her hand up my back, sending a rush of cold through my veins.

Tris starts lifting up my shirt and I let her. Once it's off, revealing my tattoos, she rubs her hand around them. "You know you are beautiful. Everything about you is."

I turn my head around and mutter, "Same goes for you." Tris glances at me, one eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just wondering. Do you want to..?" her voice trails off at the end of her sentence.

"Only if you do."

"Not yet." At her comment, I reach for my shirt, but she grabs my wrist. "Go ahead and leave it off." I laugh, and press my body up against hers, and her arm muscles flex and release as she touches me.

We stay like this for what seems like hours, until we fall asleep with Tris toppled a top of me.

I feel soft lips brush against mine, but for just a second. My eyes flutter open, and I see a pair of blue-gray eyes with blonde strands of stray hair tickling my face. "Well, you're a pleasant person to wake up to," I say as I sit up, swinging my arm across her shoulders. "What time is it?"

"Maybe near seven or eight?"

"Then that means that we have a little time before breakfast," I whisper, moving closer and closer to her.

I softly touch my lips to hers, before she remarks, "Evelyn has an announcement today. It's after breakfast."

"Why? Do you want to watch?"

"I know that it's wrong, but yes. Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to live in peace in the city." To be honest, living in the city without disruption would be almost a dream come true.

I steal another kiss before replying, "Sure, if you want. Maybe we'll be able to raise a family there."

Tris smiles back at me, but something interrupts her movements. A piercing alarm blasts, sound covering every square inch of the apartment. I quickly slip on my shirt, and grab Tris by the hand and lead her out the door.

"What's going on?" she asks.

"No idea. Let's just stay close, and find a way out." I lead her through hallways filled with dozens of other people frantically moving from place to place. I can make out a few words, like "death serum" and "leak". Which is not a good sign. I start running, dragging Tris behind me. Seeing an exit door to the right, I quickly storm out and wander around until I find a vehicle with Amar sitting behind the wheel.

"What's going on?"

Amar replies with, "There was a death serum leak in the compound. Hop in, I'm waiting for the car to be full before I start driving."

Tris climbs in first, then I follow behind her, and soon enough, the car is full with Christiana, Cara, and Caleb.

"We are going into the city, but it's the only safe place at the moment," Amar announces, and we all stare at him in awe. Amar? _In the city?_ Hah, that'll give everyone a run for their money.

The car starts riding down the road and Tris grabs my hand and says, "Everything will be alright. I promise."

**A/N: Haha I put a little plot twist in there Please R&amp;R! Oh, and can you please check out my Dance Moms fanfic **_**It's All for the Better**_** (it's not even that "dancemom-y")? Thanks so much, love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris's POV:

The dirt path winds to a stop as we get closer and closer to the city. I squeeze Tobias's hand with more force, never wanting to get separated from him again.

"I'm going to hide somewhere outside the city, then try to sneak in tonight," Amar explains. "The rest of you just meet each other at Tobias's house in the Abnegation sector. But, go in different directions, so no one notices you as much." We all bob our heads in unison at every detail of the simple plan.

As if on cue, we all split in separate directions; Amar to the left, Caleb and Cara to the right, and Christians, Tobias, and I straight. We come closer to the gates, and Christiana separates from us, and we keep walking, trying not to attract attention.

Tobias leans toward me and whispers, "Are you alright?"

"Actually, yes, I am, because I'm with you," I reply, resisting the urge to kiss him. If other citizens took notice of our being here, we would get ourselves into one hot of a mess. The shadow of the Hub keeps becoming clearer and clearer as we approach it. I take notice of the same turnoff that I had the encountering with the factionless man who gladly accepted my dried apples, and reminded me just how important the choosing ceremony was. A shudder rolls down my spine at recalling his bony hand grabbing the package from mine.

Gripping Tobias's hand with even more force, the distant outline of the Hub morphs into a detailed view of it, signaling that we are nearing the Abnegation sector. Tobias looks at me, his gray eyes insistent, beautiful. I quickly whip my head into focus, and walk faster, my thighs tightening and releasing with more muscle revealed.

Once we enter the Abnegation sector, tears blur my vision, reminding me all of what happened here. I force them away, and willingly accept Tobias's gesture of helping me through his front door. His house is so similar to mine, but his is filled with different energies, mostly negative. Tobias peers around the room, making sure that no one else has arrived quite yet.

"Since we are alone," he begins. Tobias smiles, and pulls his lips near mine, guiding his hand around my waist.

He urges me to the couch, and once we reach the edge, Christina barges in and cries, "Oh my God, is that all you two do?"

Tobias tugs away, and lets out a small laugh. "Not really."

"Well, it sure seems like it." All three of us start laughing, and soon enough, Caleb and Cara join us. "What should we do?" Christiana asks.

Cara suggests, "Well, we can eat, then sit around and wait for Amar, I suppose."

Christiana rolls her eyes. "Is that all you Erudite think we'll do? C'mon, let's have some fun!" Tobias glances at me, and starts to inch closer. She cries, "Not like that!"

Caleb and Cara leave to search the city for any spare food, while Christiana, Tobias, and I ransack Tobias's apartment for any scraps we can locate.

Christiana pulls me over to her and whispers, "Are you alright? You know, being shot in two different places, then having to flee the city almost immediately."

I pause for a brief moment before replying, "I guess I never really realized the circumstances I was in."

She tries to stifle a laugh before answering, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes. I am alright because I have my family with me."

Her brow furrows. "Caleb?"

"No. You and Tobias. You're my family now." Christiana's mouth curves into a smile as she pulls me in for an embrace.

"I love you, Tris."

"Love you, too, Christiana." Even if I haven't known her for the longest amount of time, I feel like she's lived my whole life with me. The thing is, she has. Well, at least the most eventful elements of it.

We separate, and I creep up the stairs, peering around every corner for whatever spare food there could be. The door to Tobias's room creaks open, and I step in. The blue vase that hid under his bed, then climbed it's way to his night table has vanished. Who took it? Marcus? I stand there for a minute, and think of a perfectly logical answer. _Evelyn_. Pushing away the thought, I take a seat on his bed, the covers wrinkling underneath me. I slowly lay the rest of my body down across his bed, taking in the scent of him spread across his pillow. The scent signals safety, passion. I bury my face deeper in his pillow, never wanting the scent to leave the tip of my nose.

I lay there, staring at his ceiling, taking in every detail of his simple room. Tears sting my eyes as I remember my room, all the memories there; my mom and dad tucking me in when I was young, Caleb and I playing Candor, laughing at our responses. The thought of Caleb pains me. The fact that he hid almost everything from us, the way he pretended to be Abnegation, it just makes me sick. I feel like I am protected, safe from harm here. I always was; Abnegation was my safe house. But now, it's not. And I will never be again.

It seems like hours I lay there, thinking, breathing in Tobias's scent. After quite some time, I realize that I have to keep searching for scraps, or else the six of us will starve. I rise up out of his bed, and smooth down my disheveled hair. Spotting Tobias furiously climbing the stairs, I meet him in the middle.

He greets me with a warm, safe hug, and with, "Where have you been?"

I feel my cheeks flush with heat from embarrassment. "Looking. Nothing's up here." I plant a small his on the side of his cheek, and walk back down the stairs. Caleb and Cara have returned, each bearing a couple handfuls of food.

"It'll have to do for tonight. We'll be fine," Cara remarks. I nod in agreement_. _

I think to myself, _Everything will turn out just alright._


	5. Chapter 5

Tobias's POV:

We sit in a circle, passing around the food cans, each taking a bite, like the factionless did. There are no more factions, a small voice whispers, making an echo in my mind. I quickly push the thought away from my head, and gladly accept the can of peas that was handed to me by Tris. She smiles, her eyes glowing with passion. Planting a small kiss on her forehead, I eat a spoonful of the vegetable, and then pass it on to Cara. The dark night sky seeps into the windows, silencing the five of us. We would turn on a light, but we definitely don't want to give ourselves away. Tris passes me another can halfway full with peaches. Even though they are room temperature, I accept, for I have not eaten in a long while. Come to think of it, when was the last time I'd eaten?

Tris interrupts my train of thought by stating, "When do you think Amar will come?"

"Probably not until at least midnight, when the city appoints less qualified guards," Christiana replies.

"That makes sense. What time is it now?" Tris asks.

Caleb answers, "Around nine." Tris doesn't respond, all she can muster is a glare pointed directly at him.

I decide to attempt to calm her down, so I take her by the arm and whisper, "Come with me." She accepts my gesture, and follows me up the stairs, each step creaking beneath her feet.

"Did you need something?" she asks me.

"Why can't you just forgive him?"

She hesitates, and then responds with, "He betrayed me and my family. He delivered me to my death bed! Would you forgive him?"

"I don't know, Tris. I honestly don't know if I would forgive him, but why did you go into the death serum storage if you still haven't forgiven him?"

"Because I felt like I had to! I don't know, Tobias, I just did." Now hot tears are streaming down her cheeks.

I inch closer to her, and stroke my thumb across her cheek, wiping away the salty tears stained onto her cheeks. "I'm just glad that you're alright. Just try to get along with him, okay?" Tris nods, her movements slow. I lean in and press my lips to hers for a slow, but passionate, kiss. Tris doesn't deny me; she slips her hand under my loose t-shirt, sending a shock of cool down my back. In response, I wrap my hand around her waist, pulling her in closer. We keep going at this until Christiana yells from downstairs to come back down. Tris pulls away, slowly, our lips detaching from each other, and she smiles. I smile back, and lace my fingers with hers. Hand-in-hand, we walk confidentially down the stairs, and sit down, waiting for the second round of peas to come around.

We sit in a circle in the middle of the living room, not daring to speak a word.

The cans pile in the center of the circle, all of them completely emptied, not a single crumb spared. It's at least midnight, and Amar still hasn't returned. I glance around the room, picking out every detail; the small holes in the wall from my father's countless rampages, the simple couch covering up the biggest one, which was due to my mother walking out on him. I shudder, the memories pressing into the deepest, most dark parts of my mind.

Tris looks at me, her eyes painted with worry. She whispers, "Tobias, I'm becoming a bit apprehensive. What will happen if they find us?"

"All hell would break loose," I answer.

Tris lets out a small laugh, and then stifles it quickly. "Tobias, that's not funny."

I smirk, and plant a silent kiss on her forehead. "Just be quiet and we'll be fine." She nods, and rests her head on my shoulder.

It seems like one hundred years until we notice the doorknob struggling to turn. The five of us glance at one another, panic and worry painted all over our faces. Christiana, being the Dauntless she is, slowly rises to a stand, and lingers over to the door. She quickly steals a glance out the peephole, and lets out a sigh of relief. It must be Amar.

Christiana unlocks the door with a _click_, and Amar quickly rushes in the room, his steps silent.

"Is everyone alright?" he asks.

"We're fine," I whisper back to him, answering for all of us.

"I had a bit of a struggle getting here, but, fortunately, I wasn't caught." Everyone stays quiet at his comment. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep. Some of you go ahead and sleep upstairs." We scatter; Tris and I inhabiting my room, Amar to my parents' room, and everyone else spread out across the living room.

Tris immediately climbs into my bed, the covers engulfing her. I slide in next to her, and drape my arm across her shoulders. In response, she nuzzles her head into my collarbone, and I plant a small kiss on top of her head. Easing both her and I down so we're laying down in the bed, I say, "Are you alright?"

Tris looks at me, her eyes seeping into mine. "I'm fine."

I smile, and then respond with, "Good." I quickly brush my lips to hers, and close my eyes, letting sleep take over.

My body aches as I rise up out of bed, to see that I am among one of the first people awake. I steal a glance over my shoulder at Tris, who seems to be still in a deep and thoughtful slumber. My feet pressing into the cold, hard floor, I ease my way down the stairs to find Amar sitting in the living room. The one peculiar thing was, that he was the only one in the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris's POV:

My fists clench, and I release a sigh, an attempt to calm myself down. "Amar, where the hell is everyone else?!" I frantically ask him.

"I don't know," he states calmly, not bothering to look away from the floor.

"What do you mean you _don't know_?!" I ask him, blood surging through my veins faster, my selflessness showing.

"Well," Amar turns to look at Tobias and I, "I woke up, and they were gone."

"Do you know where they went?" Tobias inquires his voice very soothing.

"No I don't. Can we just stop arguing, and find them?" he says, his head in his hands.

"Okay. We can do that. Let's just find them quickly, yes?" Tobias infers, peacefulness radiating from his voice. Amar nods, and stands up.

Tobias grabs my wrist, and pulls me upstairs with him. "What were you doing in there?" he asks me, the peace gone.

"I was concerned, Tobias. Let's just get ready, and find them." I turn away from him, and grab my clothes off the dresser. Before I can make it across the room to the door, Tobias stops me, and kisses me quickly, but passionately.

"I'm sorry," is all he says.

I smile, and answer, "You're forgiven," and walk out of the room, and into the bathroom. After changing out of my pajamas, and into my wrinkled clothes from the Bureau, I untangle the knots from my mess of hair with a stray comb that was resting inside the vanity drawer.

Once I'm finished, Tobias passes me, and I leave him to eat something in the kitchen. Momentarily, Tobias joins us and grabs a can of peaches from the slightly smaller stack of cans, and opens them, and offers me the first bite. I accept graciously, and point out, "Did you notice the smaller stack of cans? Who would've taken them?"

Amar, with peaches in his mouth, answers, "Maybe they took them. You know, Cara, Caleb, and Christiana."

"Why would they take food? Why would they even leave?" I ask, pondering on each question with deep thought after I ask it.

"Maybe they didn't," Tobias states, confusion in his tone, along with peaches in his mouth.

Amar and I both look at him, our brows furrowed. "Understand? Maybe they were captured," Tobias explains.

"By whom?" Amar asks.

"I don't know. Maybe Marcus, Evelyn, Joanna? Who do you think?" Tobias asks, smiling from ear to ear at his discovery.

"I suppose that does make sense. So? Shall we go looking for them?" I inquire, already standing up. They nod in agreement, and we scatter, packing our things as rapidly as we can without forgetting anything. The cans are distributed equally between the three of us, and we pack our clothes and possibly a few possessions from Tobias's house. In my pack, I have one can of apricots, one can of green beans, and one can of peas, my pajamas, and the comb from his bathroom. Strapping the pack onto my back, I lace my fingers with Tobias's, and we set off.

Tobias clutches my fingers tighter, and I let him, for I need the comfort myself. The city streets are packed with disorganization; from people of all likes roaming the same streets, to everyone wearing distorted clothes. I try to block out everyone, and focus on finding Christiana, Cara, and Caleb. Amar stays close behind us, but with his hood pulled up over his head; he's trying to be as discreet as possible.

I can see Tobias's nerves radiating from within him, for he is peering around every stray corner of this city. It's strange to stop and think that there's a myriad amount of other cities, and we're just a billionth of the world.

We keep walking for a few minutes before Tobias leans over his shoulder and whispers, "Any idea on where they are?"

"No. Are you positive that we should be doing this?"

Then, he breaks out his half smile and replies, "Too late now."

I smile back at him, and keep walking.

We pass places and people that bring back so many retentions from years past. Tobias's expression is blank most of the time, because he does very well hiding his emotions; if he is mad about something, his face will express the same thing as if he was sad. Although, I am completely the opposite. As they say, opposites attract.

I also try not to glance back at Amar too often, for I don't want to attract too much attention his way. He seems to be following us very willingly, until he turns a corner very quickly. Tobias glimpses at me, and leads me on to the next turnoff, so we can catch up with Amar.

We walk for about twenty feet until we discover Amar waiting for us by a dumpster, his black hooded sweatshirt pulled on very tightly. He lifts up his gaze, and nods his head forward, signaling that there's someone behind us. Tobias carefully turns his neck around and releases a breath. I do the same, but I don't let out a sigh of relief. I rather inhale deeply, for the person facing us is very powerful. It's Evelyn.

Her sharp eyes pierce into mine as she says, "Welcome, but might I ask what you're doing here?"

Tobias answers her almost immediately with, "There was a…problem at the place we were lodging. Just please let us keep moving, and we won't disturb you one bit."

"Oh, you won't will you? Well, by the looks of it, you already have," she remarks, the evil and trickery spilling out of her voice.

Both our brows furrow. I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, Beatrice Prior. Both you and I know that you are the ones behind the recent attacks here in the city." Attacks? Now, I'm completely convinced that Evelyn is just plain crazy.

Tobias and I don't answer her, for we both know that we can't convince her that we're telling the truth. She'll stand by her accusation of us "attacking" the city. But, the real question is, who is terrorizing the city?

Evelyn interrupts my train of thought with, "Just for safety measures, why don't you two come with me?" And with that, her bony hand grabs me and Tobias's shoulders and she leads us away. At least now we might be able to find Christiana, Cara, and Caleb.

**A/N: AH! I'm so excited because I have really cool ideas planned for this fanfic. Oh and **_**please**_** review and check out my other fanfic **_**It's All for the Better**_**? Thank you sm. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, it seems like forever since I updated! So sorry for that, but, here you go! **

Tris's POV:

Evelyn leads us down to the old Erudite headquarters, and into what used to be Jeanine's old office. I shudder at the lingering thought of her. She commands us to sit, and we do so. I steal a glance over at Tobias, and he looks horrified by his mother's look of delight.

She speaks after several moments of silence with, "Now, I don't want to make too much trouble, but please tell me what you know about the attacks."

I take a deep breath in attempt to calm myself, and answer, "Listen. We did not attack the city. We know absolutely nothing."

Evelyn lets out a small giggle. "Oh, honey. We know you did, for who else would?"

Tobias's brow curves into a furrow. "What, won't you threaten us with 'We have your friends held hostage, and if you don't admit to something you didn't do, we will cut your head off'?"

This time, Evelyn is the one who bears the shock on her face. "I thought only you two came. Who else came with you?"

I shoot Tobias a glance, and he nods slightly, telling me to tell the truth. "Cara, Caleb, and Christiana."

Evelyn leans over on her desk until the edge cuts her off from leaning any further. "We don't have them anywhere. Now, I want you to tell me the very real truth on who might've taken them."

Tobias answers immediately with, "You. That's our only theory."

Evelyn inches back, and her face turns a ghostly white. She swears under her breath before saying, "We've had calls from…from other cities threatening to start a war, but I never…oh my god, but I never thought it would actually…you know…happen."

Then she starts sobbing into her hands, and I reach out to her. "What do you mean by threats?"

After a few moments, she finally lifts her head again, and her eyes are red and puffy from the tears. "They would have letters sent, and stuff like that." Then, she takes a slight pause before asking, "Do you mind if you help us with fighting them?"

Tobias answers for both of us with a reassuring nod. "We just need to find Cara, Christiana, and Caleb. Just get up, and we can get started."

Christiana's POV:

My wrists burn from the pain injected in them from these damned ropes binding them together. I attempt, once again, to wriggle them free of the rope's grasp, but it's no use; it only results in warm blood trickling down my arm. I clench my teeth from the everlasting pain, and reach my hand down to skim Cara's. She sits behind me and Caleb is to my left. He keeps his head down, as if he was in shame, and Cara responds to my movement with a reassuring grasp of my right index finger. Soon enough, one of the rotten soldiers from some place called Des Moines walks in. He stands tall, with a short haircut for his chocolate brown tufts of hair. His eyes are a dark tone of brown, and his teeth are very white, and straight. So, to sum it up, he was extremely attractive.

His voice is very deep, and plays a beautiful melody of music to my ears. "Hello. My name is Noah, and I come here from Des Moines, a city about five hours drive from here. We don't want to cause too much harm, but I just want to know the feel of the city. Now, please, I'd love to know you're names. Starting with you," Noah says as he makes eye contact with me.

I feel my cheeks become hotter as I say, "I'm Christina," I begin, "and I'm seventeen." He smiled at my remark, and moved onto introducing Cara and Caleb.

"Well, I'll just leave you three here, and someone will come back later for your interrogation." And with that, he left the room, and became a distant memory.

After he was sure to be gone, Cara remarked in a mocking tone, "You like him, don't you Christiana?" I sure am glad that I have my back turned to her, for my face was as red as a tomato.

"No. I'd be insane to like someone who captured me." Cara laughed, while Caleb stayed as silent as a mouse.

The next few hours went lagging by, me making my wrists bleed more than they should, Caleb biting his tongue, and never letting a breath be somewhat loud, and Cara trying to lift the spirits of everyone by cracking jokes. Finally, Noah came back in, with another man who seemed to be in his mid-fifties.

"This is Mr. Scotia, the person who is questioning you." Noah must've noticed our frightened looks, for he remarks, "Don't be worried. I got you the least intense one." His tan skin accented his hair and eyes perfectly, as if there were the boy of my dreams standing right in front of me.

The interrogator first questioned Cara. She took a good ten to fifteen minutes for her questions. Noah turned my chair around, and started unbinding my wrists, grazing his hand along the nip of them, and I felt a surge of electricity every time he did. At last, I was free of the cursed ropes, and Noah led me by the elbow, following Mr. Scotia. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as Noah's soft hand touched my elbow. He didn't look at me very often, but I stared at him maybe a bit more than I should have, taking in every distinct detail of his facial features.

Noah sat me down in a chair behind a table, in which Mr. Scotia sitting directly across from me. His deep voice bellowed as he says, "Now, tell me about this city you call Chicago."

I thought for a moment. What could I share about Chicago, for there was so much to tell? I started with, "Just recently, the factionless changed the faction system into where everyone could live freely, and such. Before, there were factions, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, Amity, and Abnegation, and when you were sixteen, you took an aptitude test on which one you belonged in. Then, you would normally choose that faction to live, work, and raise a family in. The factionless were normally the ones who missed the qualities needed for initiation. Anyways, the whole process is rather difficult to explain."

Mr. Scotia stays quiet for a moment, then orders, "That is all, you may now go."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been swamped this summer, and I promise that I'll be more active **

Christiana's POV:

My look of confusion must've triggered Mr. Scotia to add, "That is all the information we need for now. Noah, escort her out." At that, Noah rises up out of his chair and grabs me by the arm once more, butterflies mixing with hatred in my stomach.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asks me, his mouth curving into a half grin.

"You're just…different from the guys that I've met," I begin, but I hesitate a moment before adding, "Except one."

"Who?"

"Oh it's just someone from back home. Well—it's just hard to explain."

"I have time," he smirks while leaning against the wall.

"Alright then. His name was Will, and everyone from the Dauntless compound got put under a mind simulation, and well, he…um…died," I say, choking back tears.

Noah's giddy expression fades, and he asks, "How?"

"My best friend killed him." I let out a small laugh after a few moment of silence, due to the weirdness of the situation.

Noah laughs a bit before answering, "Wait, what?"

"She thought he was going to kill her, and trust me, he was, and she did him the injustice first."

After a few minutes of laughing, Noah grabs my arm once more, and leads me back to the room where I was being held. Before sending me off, he whispers, "I'll come back for you tonight." And with that, he brought Caleb to the questioning room, and I was left alone with Cara.

The day progressed quickly, as if I couldn't wait to be completely alone with Noah, but I was also quite nervous, for I barely knew the guy, and let's not forget that he captured me and my friends. I guess that kind of puts a damper on our relationship…

After what seemed like an eternity of sitting in silence, blood constantly running down my arm, then drying, crumbling to the floor every time I rub my wrists together again. We get relocated sometime after, to a small room, as if it was an oversized coat closet.

I wait in anticipation for Noah to arrive, and long after Cara and Caleb are asleep, the door creaks open, and in walks Noah, his hair slightly more disheveled than it was before.

"Hey," he whispers as he moves closer to my chair, his teeth glowing in the darkness of the room. His hands find the ropes that bind my wrists together, and he works at the tight knots, his hands warm against mine. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. "

Noah finishes rather quickly, and helps me to a stand. "Follow me." He takes my wrist, and leads me down several hallways, and into a small room, and immediately pulls the door to a close and starts off with, "So, tell me about you."

"Well, I'm Christiana, and I was in Candor, which is the faction for honesty, but transferred over to Dauntless, which is for bravery. My best friend is Tris, from Abnegation. And now that I think of it, I really miss her right now. Okay, your turn."

Noah makes a sly grin before continuing with, "I'm Noah, and I'm from Des Moines. I'm eighteen, and I have no siblings, but I have parents, but was abandoned by them when I was very young. Mr. Scotia took me in, and taught me pretty much everything I know."

"About what?"

"The world. He says that there's a whole world out there, one that's unforgiving, ruthless, and cruel, but at the same time kindhearted and generous. I never believed him until now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say, my heart racing, waiting for his next words to sweep me off my feet.

"I met you, and well, I really like you, Christiana." He starts to lean in towards me, and I let his lips brush mine, and before I know it, he's pressing me up against the wall, his hand starting to slip off my clothes. The taste of him is spectacular, and I want him, badly, but I must resist, so I pull away, breathless.

"Noah, I like you and all, but let's not move into this too fast. Okay?"

"Okay." And with that, he moves in again, and kisses me softer, his hand comfortable in the small of my back.

We go on like this for a while longer, but it ceases quickly when I feel salty tears roll down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Noah asks, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me in.

"Noah, I can't do this…not now. Just not now, please," I say, taking small breaths between my words, stepping away from Noah before the guilt eats me alive.

"What's the matter?"

"It's…it's…Will. The guy from back home that you know…died."

"Oh I see. Let me just take you back, and we'll…we'll wait," he responds, disappointment radiating from the tone of his voice.

He doesn't make any moves, and I come to a realization that he must understand what's going on with my emotions. He must've had a Will.

The door of the room which I'm supposed to be imprisoned in creaks open, and Noah gestures for me to sit, but before I do so, I quickly brush my lips against his, and take my seat.

Noah starts to walk out the door, but before he pulls it to a close, he comes back and ties my wrists, but this time the knots are more gentle, softer. He kisses me again, his hand cradling my face, but when he pulls away, I have tears welling in my eyes, and so does he. "I swear I won't let you go." And with that, he leaves the room, like he wasn't even here.

I hunch down in my chair, and heave sobs, wishing that my emotions could just be simple, like they used to be. But then I remember that nothing is like what it used to be. Just look at me now.

**A/N: I realize that this chapter was sort of intense, but could you pleeeaassee review? Thanks, loves!**


End file.
